Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of actuators and, more particularly, to an electromechanical rotary actuator and method of forming an electromechanical rotary actuator.
Many systems require actuators to manipulate various components. The actuators may include linear actuators and rotary actuators. Linear actuators move an element along an axis. In contrast, rotary actuators rotate an element about an axis.